The Calm Before The Storm
by Fawndapple
Summary: A girl finds herself in a cat's body, and is asked to join Thunderclan. She aims to become the best warrior in the forest  and maybe even leader  but what will happen when she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-The Changing

A/N-I know that this is only the first chapter of my Fan-Fic, but hopefully you'll R&R, maybe even follow my story. I'm fairly new to FFN, so don't be afraid to give me tips, comments, and pointers so I can improve! This is rated T because even though my character is a cat, she still has a sailor mouth, like me. ;) My goal for every chapter is to get 3000 words, so they may be a little long. I wrote this first chapter when I was eleven, although I changed it a lot. I write these on my itouch, send them to my other e-mail, then edit them and post them on the computer. It's a long process, so have some patience This is Fawndapple, saying I you! (Clique reference, who knew? =D)

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Warriors. These characters, places, and such  
>are owned by Erin Hunter. However, I DO own my OC, and my plotline.<p>

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone brightly on my face, and I groaned, feeling it through my closed eyes. You know that warm-face feeling and white instead of black when you close your eyes. "C'mon, it's the weekend you damn universe, let me sleep in..." I rolled over to bury my face in my pillow, only to find a face full of dirt and leaves. I gave a cry of alarm; my eyes burst open, and scrambled to my feet. No, my paws. I looked in horror down at my paws, then at my back. I had a tail. If I were normal, I would have screamed. But I'm not normal. Besides, I'd read the Warrior's series. And my human life sucked; maybe I'd get a fresh start here. I'd probably adapt sometime soon. I flicked my tail back and forth, and unsheathed my claws. Strange, but nothing I couldn't handle. I looked around my surroundings curiously. It was deep undergrowth, and large trees made the ground dappled with shadows and sunlight. I also noticed a huge lake, and approached it, my throat sore and parched. I leaned down, and took a couple of hesitant laps of the crystal-clear water. My reflection stared back at me. I was a dappled tan color, although I had a creamy white chest, paws, and tail tip. I gave a sigh of relief. My eyes were the same color, vivid green with a ring of brown around the pupil. However, I had the same jagged scar under my left eye as I did in real life. Ah well, I suppose mom followed me everywhere. Judging by my size and looks, I couldn't be more than five months. No-moons, although I was eleven in real life. I heard the bushes rustle, and I looked around in alarm. Four cats came into the clearing. There was a white tom, two brown tabbies (although they were different colors), and a creamy tom. I was completely outnumbered! I hissed, and my ears flattened against my head wearily.<p>

"I guess you were right, Cloudtail, there is someone here." said one of the brown tabbies.

Hang on a minute. Cloudtail? As in the Warrior series Cloudtail? Was I in fucking Thunderclan? None the less, I gave a warning snarl. If that was Cloudtail, I thought quickly, than the two tabbies must be Brambleclaw and Dustpelt, and the creamy tom must have been Berrynose. Or Berrypaw, depending when I was thrown into the story.

"You're on Thunderclan territory." snarled the other tabby "Get off now." he was incredibly rude. I decided that he was Dustpelt.

I obliviously wanted to join Thunderclan. Who wouldn't? But I wasn't going to ask, I'd sound needy, and to be honest, I was pretty bad at asking for favors, and was somewhat independent. "Make me." I challenged, unsheathing my claws, and baring my teeth. To be honest, I just wanted to see them in action. I could tell I had totally pissed off Berrypaw. I had now decided he was Berrypaw because he was pretty small, about the size of an apprentice. Berrypaw charged me with claws unsheathed recklessly. Being in battle, time seemed to slow down for me. I saw every possible move he could use, and what counter attacks I could use, analyzing it all in my head in less than a second. He just charged straight ahead. 'A head butt?' I mused, and step sided, before raking my claws along his side. Berrypaw whirled around, and before I had a second to something, he had pinned me down. My eyes narrowed. I was NOT going to give up easily. My hind legs pummeled Berrypaw's stomach, and threw him off. He landed on his paws, unfortunately. I darted in, and swept his feet from under him, and he landed on his stomach. I jumped on his back, and held him down.

Brambleclaw looked incredibly surprised. "Alright, let Berrypaw up." he demanded. I obliged, and Brambleclaw continued "You will come with us, and talk to Firestar. Try anything, and you'll be facing three experienced warriors, not an apprentice."

Berrypaw hissed under his breath at that comment.

"Alright." I said reasonably "Take me to your leader!" I said sarcastically.

They just stared at me blankly. I sighed. Of course, there were no movies, books, or anything that cats would understand. I swear I saw Cloudtail roll his eyes as he took up position beside me, Brambleclaw leading us to Thunderclan camp. I kept my eyes wide open, trying to memorize the route we were taking. Up ahead, I saw a barrier of thorns, and my eyes glowed excitedly, but I kept my pace slow, and looked calm. I pricked my ears (the weirdest feeling, believe me) and heard sounds of chatting, laughter, and maybe even a small argument or two.

"Follow me." demanded Brambleclaw "Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Berrypaw, keep an eye on... What's your name?" he asked me confusedly.

I realized I hadn't told then yet. My name in real life was Quinn, but if I told them that, they'd think I was a kittypet. And I did NOT want that. I was more of the rouge type, living on my own. "I don't have one." I said simply.

Brambleclaw's eyes narrowed suspiciously "Alright. How old are you then? And how did you get to be on our territory?"

I sighed "I'm about five moons old, almost six. And I'd rather explain my past to your leader, not you." I said bravely, remembering that since I was new here, I wouldn't know Firestar's name, so I had to call him 'your leader'. Brambleclaw disappeared into Firestar's den, and I turned my gaze to my paws, sheathing and unsheathing my claws, feeling them slide in and out.

"Who're you?" came a kind voice, and I turned around in surprise. There was a ginger she-cat, a golden tom, a gray tabby tom, and a black she-cat. Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. If they were with Squirrelflight, they must be in the nursery, Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. Holy crap! I was meeting two of the prophecy! I couldn't help but pity Hollykit because she thought she was part of the prophecy, but she wasn't. Before I could answer Squirrelflight, Berrypaw butted in.

"Squirrelflight, get Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit away! She's dangerous! Look!" he showed them the claw marks along his side.

"Did she beat you?" asked Lionkit, amused, his tail flicking back and forth "How old are you?" he turned to me "If you're younger than Berrypaw, and you still beat him, you'll be my favorite cat in camp right now."

Hollykit nudged Lionkit "I'm offended. I thought I was your favorite. I'm Hollykit, and these are my incredibly mouse-brained brothers Lionkit and Jaykit." she waved her tail to her siblings.

I nodded "Pleased to meet you. I don't have a name, so I can't quite do the proper introductions. I did beat Berrypaw; I had him pinned down before Brambleclaw told me to let him go. I'm a little older than five moons old, almost six."

Berrypaw bristled "I could have beaten you!"

I gave a goofy grin "Don't make me laugh. You didn't stand a chance; look who was injured, and who escaped without a scratch. That makes it easy to see what the outcome would be."

Brambleclaw bounded up to us as Berrypaw gave a low growl "Break it up. I see you've met my mate and kits." he nodded to Squirrelflight, Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit "Come on, Firestar wants to talk to you. Squirrelflight, would you come as well?" he flicked his tail, and darted up the boulders to the leader's den, Squirrelflight on his heels.

I ran up the rocks just as fast and met by the den entrance. Brambleclaw waved his tail, and I cautiously walked inside, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw behind me.

Firestar was pretty handsome, as the allegiances in the book had noted. His fur was a very bright ginger, it took me by surprise. By his side was a very pale ginger she-cat, who I guessed was Sandstorm. I dipped my head respectfully, and sat down "You called?" I asked.

Firestar nodded "From what Brambleclaw's told me, Cloudtail sniffed you out. When they asked you to leave, you refused, and Berrypaw attacked you. I also understand you won. But when Brambleclaw told you you'd have to come, you came, knowing you'd have no chance against three trained warriors. To me, you seem experienced and wise, although you're only five moons. Would you like to join Thunderclan?" Firestar asked, his tail tip twitching.

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant "Sure. But I don't have a name."

Firestar smiled kindly, and looked deep into my hazel eyes "We'll fix that. But since you're not six moons yet, you'll have to stay in the nursery, which is why I called you here, Squirrelflight. Would you mind caring for her, as it seems she's about the same age as your kits."

'They're Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits!' I wanted to scream as Squirrelflight nodded "I'll take care if her Firestar."

"Alright, now come on, we need to give you a name." Firestar swept us out, and I ran back down the rocks. I was part of Thunderclan now! But I was also under Squirrelflight's care. I didn't have anything against her, of course, but I couldn't stand the fact that she had lied to Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf.

I sheathed and unsheathed my claws again, slipping into a habit to do that whenever I was nervous. My eyes burned with thought at what Firestar would call me.

"Hey!" came a voice in my ear, and I jumped literally a foot in the air. I turned, terrified to find it was only Hollykit and his siblings.

"Jumpy, are you?" laughed Lionkit "Squirrelflight says you'll be our new sister."

"Yeah." I mumbled, pawing the ground "I guess so." my heart was still beating fast from when they'd snuck up on me.

"Why are you so jumpy?" asked Jaykit suspiciously, his blind eyes looking blankly at me.

"I-I've had a bad past." I stammered, thinking of my human life "My father passed away when I was a couple days old, and my mother went crazy. So she became abusive, and hurt me all the time." I showed them the scar under my left eye "This is one of the permanent marks she left. When I was three and a half moons old, I ran away, and I've been living as a rouge ever since." I said, thinking of how I'd actually run away when I was seven. To get the moons/years relationship, I was doubling the number. Since I was eleven in real life, I was five and a half moons here. "I've actually been living in Thunderclan territory since I was four moons old, undetected." I finished, making it up on the spot. "An-" I was cut off by Firestar's yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" he cried out, and the clan began to gather.

I leaned over to the three siblings "I'll bet you anything this is about me." I said with a wink, and the four of us sat down in the gathering crowd.

Firestar saw me sit down with Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit, and signaled me over with his tail. I nodded, and turned to the three other kits.

"I have to go." I apologized to them, avoiding their gaze "Be right back." I padded over to Firestar, and he signaled me to sit by the Highledge.

"Today, Brambleclaw's patrol came across the young kit on our territory. When she refused to leave, Berrypaw attacked her." Firestar yowled. Murmuring spread through the crowd, glares were shot at Berrypaw, and sympathetic glances were given to me. "However, she beat Berrypaw, and was escorted to camp. I offered her a place in the clan, and she has accepted. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw will take care of her. She has no name, and since she is joining Thunderclan, I have decided to name her to welcome her into the clan."

"Who says she deserves to be in the clan?" came a challenging growl from the back of the crowd.

I whirled to where the voice came from. Berrypaw. I snarled under my breath, and yowled back at him "Judging by the fact I've beaten a 'trained' apprentice," my retort was dripping with sarcasm when I said 'trained'. "I think I'll do better in this clan than you, Berrykit." I snapped the 'kit' comment "Challenge me again, and you'll be on the other side of my claws. And you'll lose, just. Like. Last time." cheers erupted from the clan, especially from Lionkit, who seemed to enjoy watching Berrypaw's ass kicked.

Firestar gave me a stern look "That is not how we treat our clan mates." he turned back to the clan "This kit will hereby be known as Fawnkit of Thunderclan." he yowled to the crowd.

"FAWNKIT! FAWNKIT! FAWNKIT!" Thunderclan cheered, especially Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. My new family. Actually, no. My new family was all of Thunderclan.

Firestar dismissed the clan, and I ran over to Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Hollykit squealed and nudged me playfully "I can't believe you beat up Berrypaw! You're so amazing!"

I blinked self-conscious. "Me? Amazing? Don't make me laugh. I've just had to fight a lot for survival, so fighting comes instantly to me. It's like time slows down, and I can see... Everything, where they are, what move they're using, and what counter attack I can use. But really, it's just luck." I finished modestly.

Lionkit laughed "So, a lion and a fawn. Can you predict the outcome of that battle?" he teased.

I raised an eyebrow (or tried to in my cat form) and gave a knowing grin "If the lion's reckless, overconfident, and foolish, and the fawn's a bloodthirsty, kick-ass, monster, I got a feeling the fawn will win."

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were watching the exchange, amused, and gave a small bout of laughter at my comment.

"Hey!" said Lionkit indignantly "That's not true! The lion would win anyway!" he puffed his chest out.

Brambleclaw nudged Lionkit and winked "Showing off for the she-cats, eh?" he joked.

Lionkit's eyes became huge "You're kidding me! Fawnkit and I are just friends! Right?" he turned to me.

"Absolutely." I said, feeling slightly appalled "But the fawn is a total fighting bitch, so she'd win, without a doubt."

"What does bitch mean?" asked Hollykit, bewildered "I don't understand."

I gave a roar of laughter "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Jaykit cocked his head at me, and I couldn't help but think 'Damn! I forgot! He can read my thoughts! C'mon Fawnkit, keep your thoughts clean.' Wow. I was actually beginning to think of myself as Fawnkit, not Quinn. My eyes began to feel heavy, and I stifled a yawn.

Squirrelflight began fussing over me "Oh, you're tired, aren't you Fawnkit? Come into the nursery everyone, let's go to sleep, it's been a long day."

Brambleclaw licked Squirrelflight's cheek lovingly, and turned to the kits "Sleep well." he rumbled, and licked each of our foreheads, before disappearing into what I assumed was the warrior's deb.

"I'm not tired!" protested Jaykit, before ruining the sentence's effect with a yawn.

Squirrelflight herded us into the nursery, and I curled up against her, flanked by Lionkit and Hollykit, and Jaykit was against Hollykit, the toms on the outside. My eyes shut immediately, and I was fast asleep before I knew it.

* * *

><p>"Fawnkit." came a gentle voice "Fawnkit."<p>

I opened my eyes, only to find myself in a place I didn't recognize. I turned to the cat that had awoken me. There three she-cats, each with stars in their fur. The one who had called my name was a pretty tortoiseshell, and you could tell just by looking at her that she was very kind. The second's fur was a bluish tone, and her tail was sweeping the ground hypnotically. The third was a matted gray she-cat with scars across her face. Her tail tip twitched impatiently. "Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Yellowfang." I realized, and said it aloud.

Spottedleaf nodded "Fawnkit, we understand you know things others don't. We know you were a twoleg. You must not tell anyone of this. If anyone asks how you know certain things, tell them it's because of Starclan. You must not tell anyone."

"Anyone. And that includes The Three." said Yellowfang, her eyes narrowing "You mustn't."

"Alright, I can handle that. I won't tell anyone I'm a human. But can you please tell me how I came to be here?" I begged "You're Starclan, you have to know!"

Bluestar's eyes closed "Your mother found you in the orphanage, and she killed you. But Starclan gave you a second chance..." when she opened her eyes they shone pure white. I looked at Spottedleaf and Yellowfang, and found their eyes were glowing as well. All of them turned to me, and rasped in the same voice:

"Fawnkit, when the time has come, see through the light and find the shadows within. Find the lies within the truth. But find the sorrow within the happiness..." all three murmured, and their glowing pelts began to fade into the shadows.

"WAIT!" I cried out "What do you mean? Stop!" but they were already gone, and I was left alone. My ears flattened against my head. "What is it with Starclan and making completely stupid prophecies that nobody can understand? Every time!" I hissed to myself in annoyance. My eyes narrowed, as I wondered if this was all a dream. A crazy, in understandable dream about me being in the Warriors world. If everything today had been a fake, and I would wake up soon to hear everyone getting up for breakfast? Well, there was only one way to find out if I was dreaming or not. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes wearily, and woke up.

* * *

><p>Okay, that actually turned into a good chapter. R&amp;R, please! And no bad things. Or I will kill you. *draws bee-bee gun* Yes, it's a bee- bee gun. My parents wouldn't let me get a real one. It can still hurt you though. 8D<p>

-Fawndapple

P.S. You see that awesome blue button that says review? Press it. I dare you to. Chicken? I hope not. Press. The. Button. Now. It's right there. ↓


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The Fox

Okay, so THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU to everyone for reviewing. ^-^ This  
>is my first story, sooooo... *draws bee-bee gun* Review so I feel<br>good. -_-" And no, I will NOT put away my bee-bee gun. Sorry this took  
>a while, I lost my itouch for a couple of days, and found it under my<br>bed. =P I'm kinda stupid like that. Please note that my school starts  
>on the 23rd, so my chapters may be updated later than I planned. I'll<br>try to update once a week though. I also lost my copy of 'The Sight'  
>so I might be off some things, but I'm trying my best. This is<br>Fawndapple, saying I heart you!

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Warriors. These characters, places, and such  
>are owned by Erin Hunter. However, I DO own my OC, and my plotline.<p>

This story is somewhat based off the song Miss Independent by Kelly  
>Clarkson, and I don't own that song either. You go Kelly! Whoo!<p>

(LINEBREAK:LINEBREAK:LINEBREAK)

"Fawnkit! Fawnkit, wake up!" came an urgent plead.

I yawned, baring my sharp teeth, and opened my eyes to see Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit. They were all looking at me excitedly. "What? I'm awake, talk to me." I said, getting into a sitting position.

Hollykit's tone was impatient "A patrol just got back. They smelled a fox, and we're going to go after it!" her green eyes glowed "So get ready, sleepyhead, we're going out of camp!"

A fox, eh? Wasn't this the beginning of 'The Sight' or something? Well, now I knew what time in the series it was. "Why do you need me?" I said cautiously "It seems to me you can handle yourselves pretty well."

Jaykit, who was as short-tempered as ever, snapped "We need your fighting skills, or believe me, we'd never let a useless kit like you tag along."

I recoiled at his words. My eyes stung with tears, and my claws dug into the ground. "Well thanks Jaykit, it's nice to know that I'm loved by my friends."

Jaykit stuck his face into mine "I never said I was your friend!" he growled, and I flinched back.

"Jaykit!" said Lionkit angrily "There's no need to be mean!" his ears twitched in irritation.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I could feel the urge to cry coming at the back of my throat. "Thanks Jaykit, as if my life hasn't already been hard enough, now I'm hated by yet another person." My paw flashed out, and slapped him across the cheek, and I ran out of the nursery, my chest trembling with my stifled crying. Without even thinking, my paws carried me out the camp. I closed my eyes as my tears threatened to blind me, and kept them closed, letting my paws take me where ever my heart was intent on going. I stopped, my heart pounding, and I took a deep breath. Fox! I didn't know how I recognized the smell, but I could tell by the bittersweet and crow food like scent, this was a fox. I opened my eyes, and found myself literally face-to-face with it. It wasn't a full-grown fox, just a cub. Either way, my body froze, my heart thump-thumping in my ears, and my vision was now blurry around the edge from shock. I mind was screaming for me to run, but my body refused, either paralyzed with fear, or too damn stubborn to budge. The fox bared its teeth and gave a dangerous growl, and that's when my mind snapped back into place. This was a fox, threatening my clan. My first home since I ran away from my mom. My limbs moved again. And with that... I attacked the fox.

The fox gave a cry of surprise, obliviously not expecting this. My claws shredded the cub's ears, before the shock registered, and it bucked, throwing me off. I slammed into a tree, and I felt the sharp bark cut into my back. None the less, I staggered to my feet, and charged the fox, jumping at the last minute, but keeping my claws unsheathed, so as I jumped, my claws tore at the fox's flesh. I landed behind the fox, and whirled around, but I was too late. The fox's jaws clamped down on my left hind leg, and I howled in pain. Seeing the opportunity, (although I was in terrible agony) I turned on the fox, and scratched above its eyes. I didn't have the heart to scratch its eyes out, so I just dug my claws in above its eyes, and the blood trickling from the wound blinded the cub. Crying out in shock, its jaws released my leg, and I staggered, feeling a deep injury in my leg. None the less, I catapulted myself at the fox, my teeth clamping down on its neck. The ginger beast gave a gurgle of surprise, blood pouring from its neck. Sensing it wasn't dead yet, I dug my teeth in further, and was rewarded by the cub kneeling over and landing on top of me, dead. I yelped as the heavy body landed on top of me, pressuring my wounds to bleed harder. I crawled from under the huge carcass, shaking myself out, only to stop when a shooting pain ran through my body. Peering over my shoulder to inspect my wounds, I discovered it wasn't too bad. My back was pretty scratched up from being slammed into the tree, but they weren't too deep, there was just a lot. Blood oozed from them, but it wasn't that bad. Checking my left leg, I found it was bleeding like crazy, but I couldn't do anything about that, other than limp. As I took my first hesitant step, pain ran through my right shoulder. It throbbed painfully, and was pretty swollen. I decided it was dislocated from the fight. Dragging myself painfully on two feet, I somehow managed to make it to camp. I heard a yell, and my head jolted up to see Jaykit, falling over the edge of the quarry.. And landing on me. I cried out in agony, and collapsed to the ground. Everything went black.

(LINE BREAK:LINEBREAK:LINEBREAK)

When I finally came to, I found myself in the medicine cat den, with my wounds covered with poultices I didn't come close to recognizing, and covered with spider webs. Due to the fact I had arachnophobia, it kind of freaked me out. My shoulder ached, and I came to the conclusion they had put the bind back in the socket.

"Oh, you're awake!" came Leafpool's cry, and she scurried over with fresh cobwebs and a mouthful of new herbs. She set them down by me, and began lecturing me about something or the other, how 'dangerous' it was of me, and how 'I put myself in serious peril' or something, blah, blah, blah. She must have noticed my vagueness, and she stopped putting on the paste. "Are you listening to me?" Leafpool demanded.

"Yeah." I lied "Go on." and she did, but thoughts of my own were whirling through my head, completely blocking out her ranting. How could I have been so weak to defeat a fox, but pass out when Jaykit landed on me? How? "I must become the best warrior in the forest" I vowed under my breath, so Leafpool couldn't hear a word "I want to be the best hunter, the best fighter, be a legend. I will even train in the Dark Forest, if that's what it takes. But I won't fight for them." I whispered as a last thought.

Leafpool looked at me "Did you say something?" she asked curiously.

"No." I mumbled "Keep going." my tail tip flicked as I lied through my teeth.

There was a voice at the entrance "Leafpool?" came a worried voice "Is she awake yet?" I turned around to see Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit. Although Jaykit seemed reluctant to be there. Hollykit noticed me move "She's awake!" Hollykit cried, and bounded toward me, Lionkit on her heels, and Jaykit trailing behind.

"Yeah." I nodded "What did I miss? I mean besides the fact that Jaykit fell from the sky and knocked me out." My eyes narrowed, trying to push Jaykit's buttons. It worked.

"It was an accident, alright?" he hissed, his fur puffed up, and his eyes flashing with anger "It's not my fault you're so weak you couldn't hold me up!" Jaykit's teeth were bared.

I stood up, ignoring Leafpool's protests, and the shooting pain in my two limbs. "Oh, so it's my fault I killed a fucking fox, and then came back into camp to have someone RUNNING from a fox jump on me? I totally see your logic. It's really clear to me now." I said sarcastically "You're really bright, Jaykit."

Hollykit sighed "You guys stop. Jaykit, can't you see she's mad about the things you said to her earlier? And Fawnkit, Jaykit's annoyed that you beat Berrypaw, when he's wanted to beat that arrogant fur ball for ages! Now stop arguing." she demanded.

There was a long silence, neither Jaykit nor I wanting to say the first apology.

Jaykit growled "Fine, I'm sorry I said all those things. And you?" he said impatiently.

"I'm sorry I kicked Berrypaw's ass." I said with a hint of sarcasm. I turned to Lionkit and Hollykit "So what did I miss? What's our punishment for sneaking out of camp?" she said sheepishly.

"That's already been dealt with." said Lionkit somewhat sadly "Us three got a punishment, but that's already passed. Firestar decided that since you were unconscious, and wounded badly, they were punishment enough. Oh, but guess what?" his tail wagged like a dog's. "We're going to be made apprentices soon!"

I grinned, wanting to be an apprentice as well "That's great! I wonder who my mentor will be. I know who yours will be, though." I let slip, and slapped my paw across my mouth, rather humanlike. _That was stupid. I'm an idiot. Starclan said I can't tell anyone!_ I thought worriedly, waiting nervously for their reaction.

Lionkit shrugged "Yeah, yeah sure you do. Firestar we can be made apprentices once you get better. So hurry up, we're already six moons old!"

I sighed "C'mon, are you seriously telling me to HEAL faster?" she shook her head mockingly "Y-you're hopeless Lionkit!" I yawned, drowsiness creeping up on me unexpectedly.

Leafpool shooed Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit away "Fawnkit needs to rest! I'll tell you when you can come back." she added kindly. It was the last thing I heard until she fell asleep.

(LINEBREAK:LINEBREAK:LINEBREAK)

"You're kidding me. I'm not going to eat that." I nudged the mouse away. "There's no way."

Lionkit sighed "What are you, a kittypet? Have you never eaten a mouse before?" he teased me gently.

I scoffed "I was a rouge, not a kittypet. I've just never had a mouse before." I grumbled, somewhat annoyed.

Lionkit's ears perked "Whatd'ya want, then? Squirrel? Vole? Shrew?" he asked confusedly.

I rolled my eyes, and looked down at the mouse again. It's fur was matted, and it's eyes were frozen in a moment of fear. I swallowed heavily, and took a hesitant bite. I expected to gag, but instead felt my mouth tingle with unexpected flavors. It danced across my lips, and I licked them hungrily. My previous disgust now pushed away, I devoured the mouse quickly.

Lionkit cocked an eyebrow "Wasn't too bad, was it?"

I scowled.

(LINEBREAK:LINEBREAK:LINEBREAK)

Nearly a week had passed since I had been attacked by the fox cub. I had been the perfect patient for Leafpool, keeping still and not complaining so I could get out of the hellhole. Finally, today was the day I was released from Leafpool's den. My wounds were completely healed, (except for a small scar on my left leg where the fox had gotten me) and I felt as good as ever. Foxkit and Icekit were constantly visiting me, even more that Hollykit and her siblings. Leafpool was taking the last of the herbs and cobwebs off my wounds, and it seemed like ages before she said; "Alright Fawnkit, you can go. But take it easy." she warned "I don't want to see you injured again."

I nodded "I'll try Leafpool, but trouble seems to have taken a liking to me." I laughed, and waved my tail in farewell "See ya, Leafpool!" and with that, I darted out of the medicine cat den, the smell of sickness and blood having made me nauseous all those days I spent in it. The clear air made my head swirl. My ears ringed, and I shook my head, before darting impatiently into the nursery. "I'm back!" I cheered, before I ran directly into Brambleclaw with an ear-splitting slam.

Brambleclaw staggered back, as did I, my head aching behind my eyes as it always did when I ran into things. This was a lot. Brambleclaw just grunted, and shook his head dazedly.

Squirrelflight looked up "Oh! Fawnkit! Are you better now?"

Icekit and Foxkit scrambled around me feet "You're back!" they cheered in unison.

I laughed "Hell yeah, I'm back. Sorry about that Brambleclaw, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

Brambleclaw nodded "I'm fine. Great Starclan, you have a powerful head butt." he purred, his tail curling up in amusement "Since you're back, I guess I'd better talk to Firestar about your apprentice ceremony..."

Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit cheered in harmony with mine. My tail lashed back and forth. I was about to become a Thunderclan apprentice! Me, a former orphan who's bloodthirsty mom was after her! But she couldn't get me now that I was a cat, right?

Foxkit stopped scampering around my feet "You'll leave the nursery, though! B-but you'll still visit me, right?" he begged.

"Me too!" added Icekit "You'll visit me too, right?" her eyes were huge with begging, and my heart melted.

"Sure, sure." I muttered, my pelt burning under their neediness. "Just stop begging..." my eyes averted from the two kits.

"YAY!" cheered Foxkit, and catapulted himself at me. Maybe he intended to tackle me, or pull me to the ground, but all he did was crash into me as I stood my ground like a rock. He stumbled back, and sat quietly on the nursery floor.

Jaykit threw me a questioning look, but I ignored it stiffly, my tail stirring up a small dust cloud as it swept across the nursery floor.

Ferncloud padded into the nursery, two mice clamped in her jaws. She lay them down by her nest, and called Icekit and Foxkit over. They squealed, and tripped over each other to get there.

My pelt bristled, and my ears flattened against my head. "I'm going for a walk." I growled stiffly, and turned to pad out of the nursery.

"But our ceremony is coming up!" cried out Hollykit "It could be any moment now!"

"Well, it'll have to wait then!" I snapped, turning on my heel, and racing out of the nursery. I didn't run out of camp, I didn't want to postpone our apprentice ceremony any more than we already had. Instead, I to an ancient oak tree that's branches swept just low enough, that a cat that used the stone wall as a springboard could scramble up, however hard it was, to the lowest branch. I unsheathed my claws, and searched the wall for a paw hold. There was a small chip in the stone, and I dug one of my paws into it, before pushing off to have my outstretched front paws grasp the oak tree. My kit-muscles ached, but I heaved myself up onto the narrow branch, before scrambling up to the highest branch I could go. It barely broke the tree line, but it was a beautiful view. A cool breeze whirled through the camp, and several leaves fluttered from the trees. I stared across the skyline, trying to calm myself. It was foolish, really, to have snapped at such a small thing. Not everyone's life was as complicated as mine. I shouldn't be jealous of other's perfect lifestyles! I gave a small sigh, and watched as a bluebird took off from a tree, skimming the tree line, twirling freely in a beautiful pattern of curls and waves. Must be nice, I thought, to be so free, to fly through the sky without a worry.

"Enjoying the view?" said a voice behind me. I leapt nearly a feet in the air, and whipped around.

It was Firestar. His flame-colored pelt was gleaming in the fading sunlight. His emerald eyes showed moons of knowledge, and to be honest, he looked exhausted, even defeated.

"Yeah. The view's alright." I admitted, pushing my previous scolding out of my mind "Am I in trouble? Because I didn't really leave camp."

Firestar shook his head, his eyes looking deep into mine. "You aren't in trouble. But something's bothering you, isn't it?"

Leaves rustled beneath us, and Sandstorm jumped up onto the branch. "Fawnkit? Firestar? What are you doing up here?" she frowned quizzically.

I sighed, my tail twitching "My problems aren't any of your business. They're my burden to carry; you don't need to worry yourself with them. Even all of Starclan couldn't help my problem. It's really nothing to worry you about."

Sandstorm looked at me, her eyes sparkling kindly "You remind me of myself when I was younger. So determined, but also troubled. We're your clan; we can help you with anything. You don't have to be so independent."

My eyes narrowed "I am independent. I have goals, dreams, and troubles that I don't want others to worry with. It's no big deal. Firestar, I think Brambleclaw was looking for you." and with that, I leapt from the tree, landing a little dazed in camp. I padded back into the nursery as if nothing had happened. Lionkit exchanged a glance with Hollykit, but I ignored it. It wasn't like it mattered. I stretched, popping my shoulder satisfyingly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl rang through the clearing.

"Oh, but I haven't clean you yet!" came Squirrelflight's desperate cry, and ran her rough tongue repeatedly across my fur. I jerked back, and ended up with a hair style like a Mohawk. Lionkit started cracking up, and I shut him up with a single look. Squirrelflight put my fur back to normal, and waved us outside, puffing her chest out proudly. I swear, she more excited than we were.

Firestar began the apprentice ceremony, but I wasn't really paying attention. In the end, of course, Lionpaw got Ashfur, Jaypaw got Brightheart, and Hollypaw got Leafpool. "Fawnkit, step forward. From this moment on, you will now be known as Fawnpaw, apprentice of Thunderclan." his bright green eyes fixed into my hazel ones, and I felt it burning into me. I gazed fiercely back, not willing to back down. He gave a small nod, as if confirming something he had been thinking about. His fire colored tail lashed as he turned his gaze to the clan "I will be your mentor."

(LINEBREAK:LINEBREAK:LINEBREAK)

Me-LOL, I love cliffhangers! What is wrong with me?

Fawnpaw-Alot. You're seriously ill, you should check into a mental  
>hospital. You have ADHD, right?<p>

Me-No, I don't! :( I just get distracted. A lot. And love caffeine.  
>You're mean Fawnpaw. Don't be arrogant. Or I will kill you with a<br>butter knife! ;D

Fawnpaw-0.0 Okay, okay. Chill out. Anyway, R&R, or she'll use her  
>butter knife on YOU.<p>

(Press it! Press the review button! 8D It's right there! ↓


End file.
